The specific aim of this proposal is to determine the therapeutic potential of the Conus peptide kappa-PVIIA. We intend in Phase I to examine the ability of the peptide to relax electrically stimulated or drug-induced contractions in isolated rat tissue. The ability of the peptide to relax the target tissue when administered intravenously or direct to the target tissue will also be assessed in anaesthetized rats. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: We believe the kappa-PVIIA peptide will offer a novel treatment for certain disorders with none of the debilitating side-effects experienced with other similarly acting therapeutics. The peptide can be administered direct to the tissue effectively lowering the systemic dose.